Arena (Teamfight Tactics)
The Arena is the island that encompasses the battlefield of , which includes the battlefield for champions to fight, the champion bench, and the Gold Generators. Gameplay Battlefield * This is where the fight happen. The battlefield is a rectangular board filled with 8 x 7 hexagons. * When the round has not yet started, players can place and rearrange their champions on their half side (4 x 7) of the battlefield. * There is a limit number of champions a player can play. This number increases as the game process, based on your Little Legend level. ** The number of champions appear on the battlefield and the maximum number of champions appear in the enemy area during preparing state. ** If your unit cap is not reached, the leftmost champion(s) on Bench is automatically placed near the center of the Battlefield. ** Players can increase the number of champions at the beginning on the battlefield by acquiring the item . ** When a round started, new units, and even new champions, may appear on the battlefield. This can come from abilities of champions or from their synergies. Elemental Hex Each game of TFT in Set 2 will have an element assigned, spawing elemental hexes of that element during the planning phase. The hexes will spawn in the same places for all players on every round; the first appears at Stage 1-1, and the second one appears at Stage 3-1. A Champion that occupies the hex when the round starts may gain an elemental buff in the form of an item, provided that their inventory is not full. This buff is retained through the combat phase. * * * * Bench * The area to stores champions player have bought but are not in the battlefield. Player have 9 slots in the bench. * If a player enters the carousel with both of their battlefield and bench full, the new picked champion will appear in an available space in the bottom row. ** While this is happening, players cannot reposition or swap them from champions in the bench. ** The number of champions on your side exceeds the limit. ** If the number of benched champions is decreased, the number of champions needed reduce the units on the board to your level will be returned to the Bench randomly and automatically if possible, if not, only the amount equal to the amount of freed space will be transferred. Skins With the Battle Pass, players can earn skins. Teamfight Tactics Rift Arena.png|Rift Mission Teamfight Tactics Arrowhead Arena.png|Arrowhead Mission or Teamfight Tactics Basic Draconic Arena.png|Basic Draconic Mission Teamfight Tactics Basic Verdant Arena.png|Basic Verdant Mission or Teamfight Tactics Basic Summoner's Arena.png|Basic Summoner's Mission Teamfight Tactics Storm Rift Arena.png|Storm Rift Mission ;Elemental Teamfight Tactics Draconic Infernal Arena.png|Infernal Mission Teamfight Tactics Draconic Mountain Arena.png|Mountain Mission Teamfight Tactics Cloud Arena.png|Cloud Mission Teamfight Tactics Ocean Arena.png|Ocean Mission ;Freljord Teamfight Tactics Freljord Avarosa Arena.png|Avarosa Teamfight Tactics Freljord Frostguard Arena.png|Frostguard Teamfight Tactics Freljord Winter's Claw Arena.png|Winter's Claw }} Media Music= ;Related Music |-| Videos= ;Related Videos |-| Gallery= Teamfight Tactics Arena Concept 01.jpg|Teamfight Tactics Arena Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Ayhan Aydogan) Teamfight Tactics Arena Concept 02.jpg|Teamfight Tactics Arena Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Ayhan Aydogan) Teamfight Tactics Arena Concept 03.jpg|Teamfight Tactics Arena Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Ayhan Aydogan) Teamfight Tactics Arena Concept 04.jpg|Teamfight Tactics Arena Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Ayhan Aydogan) Teamfight Tactics Arena Concept 05.jpg|Teamfight Tactics Arena Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Ayhan Aydogan) Teamfight Tactics Arena Concept 06.gif|Teamfight Tactics Arena Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Ayhan Aydogan) Teamfight Tactics 2019 small map.png|Map Layout Concept Teamfight Tactics 2019 background short.jpg|Teamfight Tactic Background 1 Teamfight Tactics 2019 gameflow background.jpg|Teamfight Tactic Background 2 Teamfight Tactics 2019 ready check background.jpg|Teamfight Tactic Background 3 Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 Island1.jpg|Teamfight Tactic Mission Island 1 Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 Island2.jpg|Teamfight Tactic Mission Island 2 Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 Island3.jpg|Teamfight Tactic Mission Island 3 Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 Island4.jpg|Teamfight Tactic Mission Island 4 Teamfight Tactics Default Arena map.jpg|Default Arena map Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 Map2.jpg|Teamfight Tactic Mission Map 2 Arena Default Concept 01.jpg|Default Arena Concept (by Riot Artist Grace Liu) Arena Arrowhead Concept 01.jpg|Arrowhead Arena Concept (by Riot Artist Grace Liu) Arena Runic Concept 01.jpg|Runic Arena Concept (by Riot Artist Grace Liu) Arena Verdant Concept 01.jpg|Verdant Arena Concept (by Riot Artist Grace Liu) Arena Rift Concept 01.jpg|Rift Arena Concept (by Riot Artist Grace Liu) Arena Draconic Concept 01.jpg|Draconic Arena Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Grace Liu) Arena Draconic Concept 02.jpg|Draconic Arena Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Grace Liu) Arena Draconic Concept 03.jpg|Draconic Arena Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Grace Liu) Arena Avarosa Concept 01.jpg|Avarosa Arena Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Grace Liu) Arena Avarosa Concept 02.jpg|Avarosa Arena Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Ayhan Aydogan) Arena Frostguard Concept 01.jpg|Frostguard Arena Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Grace Liu) Arena Frostguard Concept 02.jpg|Frostguard Arena Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Ayhan Aydogan) Arena Winter'sClaw Concept 01.jpg|Winter's Claw Arena Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Grace Liu) Arena Winter'sClaw Concept 02.jpg|Winter's Claw Arena Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Ayhan Aydogan) Arena Winter'sClaw Concept 03.jpg|Winter's Claw Arena Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Ayhan Aydogan) Arena Winter'sClaw Concept 04.jpg|Winter's Claw Arena Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Ayhan Aydogan) Arena Winter'sClaw Concept 05.jpg|Winter's Claw Arena Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Ayhan Aydogan) Teamfight Tactics Bilgewater Arena Concept 01.jpg|Bilgewater Arena Concept Teamfight Tactics Blood Moon Arena Concept 01.jpg|Blood Moon Arena Concept Teamfight Tactics Ionia Arena Concept 01.jpg|Ionia Arena Concept Teamfight Tactics Star Guardian Valoran Park Arena Concept 01.jpg|Star Guardian Valoran Park Arena Concept TFT Arena Menu.jpg|Arena Menu in V10.2 |-|Summoner Icons= Tier 1 TFT Launch profileicon.png|Teamfight Tactics Tier 1 Launch Tier 2 TFT Launch profileicon.png|Teamfight Tactics Tier 2 Launch Tier 3 TFT Launch profileicon.png|Teamfight Tactics Tier 3 Launch Tier 4 TFT Launch profileicon.png|Teamfight Tactics Tier 4 Launch Pass 2 Champion profileicon.png|Pass 2 Champion Pass 3 Champion profileicon.png|Pass 3 Champion Patch History Fixed a bug where you could get double the health bonus from Earth Hexes. ;V9.23 * Two Arena skins Cloud and Ocean is now available. ;V9.22 * Board size increased to 4 rows of 7 hexes per player from 3 rows of 7 hexes per player. * Five new Arena Skins: Avarosa, Frostguard, Winter's Claw, Infernal, Moutain. * Arena skins are now available in Riot Store. ** Rift, Basic Draconic, Basic Summoner's and Storm Rift skins are not available. * Elemental Hexes: ** First Hex at Stage 1-1, Second Hex at Stage 3-1. ** Cloud Hex: This unit gains an additional 20% chance to enemy basic attacks. ** Ocean Hex: This unit starts combat with an additional 30 . ** Inferno Hex: This unit starts combat with an additional 30% . ** Mountain Hex: At the end of the planning phase, this unit permanently gains for the rest of the game. ;V9.20 * One new Arena Skin: Storm Rift ;V9.16 * Three new Arena Skins: Basic Verdant, Basic Draconic, Basic Summoner's ;V9.13 * Four new Arena Skins: Default, Runic, Arrowhead, Rift }} Category:Teamfight Tactics Category:Arena Category:Map